Surprises in a life time
by SakiYoshiko2121
Summary: Naru is leaving Japan. Mai is hurt, she gets send to England to learn more about ghost under Prof. Martin Davis. Naru and Mai meet in England. Will they get together or will there be tears to shed?  full summary inside  my first story
1. Summary

Title: Suprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Madoka, Yasuhara/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Summary

Mai is in her last year of high school, her homeroom teacher is worried because Mai's college application is empty. She ask Mai why has she not decided which college she wants to go to, Mai tells her she want to study about ghost and ESP related. Around that time, Naru and Lin tells them that they are going back to England and won't be returing and Naru tells everyone that he is the famed paranormal researcher and psychic, Professor Oliver Davis. Mai confess to Naru that she loves him but she gets rejected, she is heartbroken and her personality changes dramatically. Her homeroom teacher suprises her, telling Mai that she would be going to England with four of her classmates to study under a Professor Martin Davis of the Davis Psychic Research Centre (DPR) for three months. Mai is in a big trouble, how can she stay in England for 3 months under the same roof as Naru. Luella tells Naru that four students will be coming to stay with them for three months to study under Martin. Naru realise that one of the stidents are Mai, how can he face her after rejecting her. Will Naru and Mai get together before her limited time is up? Or will there be tears to shed? Will Naru return to Japan?


	2. OOC characters

The OOC characters

Name: Eriko Kobayashi

Gendar: Female

Age: 18

Hair colour: brownish-gold

Eye clour: purple

Personality: Cheerful, sometimes creepy, funny, ex-Yankee (when she was 15)

Hobbies: reading ghost stories and teasing Mai.

Crush: Jin Suwa

Name: Jin Suwa

Gendar: Male

Age: 18

Hair Colour: blue-ish black

Eye clour: dark green

Personality: Easy going, Lazy, very quiet in class and if people don't know him

Hobbies: reading ghost stories,getting into fights, teasing Eriko

Crush: Eriko Kobayashi

Name: Hisoka Matsumoto

Gendar: Female

Age: 18

Hair Colour: black with a tint of red

Eye colour: Gold with a tint of orange

Personality: very shy, quiet, always stay close to Mai cuz she always gets tease by

Hobbies: watching ghost and horror movies

Crush: Kenta Ito

Nama: Kenta Ito

Gendar: Male

Age:19 (got pull back a year cuz he skipped school too much)

Hair colour: Purple with black highlights

Eye colour: Dark blue (almost black)

Personality: Loud, funny, loveable, hyper active

Hobbies: fighting and reading ghost manga

Crush: Hisoka Matsumoto

Seating:window-Eriko-Mai

window-Jin-Hisoka

window-empty-Kenta


	3. Chapter 1: Mai and Naru's problems start

Chapter 1: Mai and Naru's problems start

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Mai's Pov

"sigh…so tired…" I sigh heavily as I slump down onto the table. "Mai-chan, you're always tired aren't you." Eriko stated. " I can't help it, in a few months we'll graduate and Shimizu-sensei is asking for my college application." I whine. "Still can't think of what college you want to go?" she ask. " I want to study more about ghost, Eriko-chan but there arent any school that only specialize in ghost or paranormal activities. It's a pain" I turn to look at her.

"oh~did I hear Mai-chan saying that she can't think of what college she want;s to go to?" ask Kento. " Kento, its none of your business." Eriko scolded him. " It is my business 'cuz Mai-chan wants to study about ghost." Kento exclaim happily and super loud . "Ano…Kento-san, you shouldn't talk so loud, everyone is trying to study." Hisoka said very quietly while poking both of her index finger together. "but…but…but" Kento started. "Don't start but-ing." Jin stated. "fine, I give up" Kento surrender .

"Tanimaya-san?" a girl stood outside the classroom. "Yes?" I replied standing up from my seat. " Shimizu-sensai is looking for you. She ask you to pass up your college application to her today." The girl replied. "Thanks, I'll go look for her now." I said to her. The young girl bowed and started back to her own class.

"oh~a first year student. Not a bad looking one." Jin said rubbing his chin. Eriko then whacked him on the head. "OW! Eriko! Why did you hit me." Jin whine with a tear in his eye while rubbing his sore head. " Don't go drooling on first year students! We'll be graduating soon so don't think about it." I hid my smile behind my hand. Eriko has a crush on Jin. Jin also likes her but he just enjoy teasing her.

"I'm going to go see sensei. I'll see you later." I said and then exit the room from the backdoor. I walked to the office thinking how am I going to tell sensei that I haven't thought about what college do I want to go to.

I reach to the office and saw Shimizu-sensei at her desk. "Sensei, u wanted to see me?" I started. Shimizu-sensai jumped a bit and I jumped back. "ah yes, Mai-chan. Lets go somewhere else to talk about your college application." Shimizu-sensai said where getting up. She walked out the office and into one of the meeting rooms that all the sensei's use.

"Mai-chan, why have you not turn in your college application? Is there something troubling you?" Shimizu-sensai stated as she sat on the table. "No, um….I haven't turn in my college application because…." I started not sure how to continue my sentence. "because….?" Sensei ask using her hand to signal me to continue. "Sensei, I want to study about ghost." I stated straight forward. "ah…ghost…GHOST!" she scream. I put my head down "yes, about ghost. I want to learn about why some ghost would continue to stay in out whole and not go to the next wrorld and ESP related. Like why people have this abilities. But no colleges specialize in this type of things. '_Im lying…guess can't be help. I just want to learn more. Is not like I don't know anything about ghost. After all there is Naru, Lin-san, Madoka-san, Ayako-san, Bou-san, John and Masako_'

"Mai-chan, why are you so interested in ghost and ESP?" Sensei asked. '_why do I enjoy learning about ghost? I have no idea_' it ran through my head. "I'm not sure. I guess I just want to understand why ghost can't move on and maybe understand what type of people there were before they died." I answered her truthfully. "alright then, I'll see what I can do for you." Shimizu-sensei stated. "See what you can do for me?" I was confuse of what sensei just stated.

"I have a friend who works for this kind of things overseas, if I can get her agree to show you her work place, you can go aboard and visit. But first I need to ask the headmaster if he agrees. Then, I'll ask my friend." Shimizu-sensai stated. I jumped happily and hugged her. She pat me on the head and told me to keep it a secret and then head back to class. I promise her, happily thinking ' _I hope that headmaster will agree to let me go and I hope Shimizu-sensei's friend would say yes. Oh Kami-sama please let it happen_'

Normal Pov

At SPR, with Naru and Lin

"Lin, I've decide." Naru said him while reading his book. "Decide? Going back to England or telling everyone the truth." Lin ask. Naru sigh "Both. I did tell mother and father that once what I have to do in Japan is over, I'll return home. And do I have decided that I'll tell them the truth. I won't hide my identity anymore." he replied thinking of what the possiblities that everyone would get shock once they know who he was. "Noll, will you regret leaving Japan?" Lin ask. " What are you stating Lin? What is my reason for regreting anything. I have found Gene's body. That is all I needed to do in Japan." Naru replied getting annoyed. " Noll, you'll be leaving SPR behind, Kazuya Shibuya's identity and lastly….Mai, you'll be leaving her behind. Will you ot regret it. I know that you are in love with her." Lin said. " Honestly, I never expected to fall in love or even hiring Mai to be an assitant or everyonr else to join SPR. But mother and father want me back in England. After all, we only came to Japan to find Gene's body and nothing else. And I won't plan on coming back" Naru stated and close his book. " Lets start packing. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Lin look at Naru. ' _Noll, you'll regret what you're going to do. I know it and so do you. Mai-san will be hurt by your actions and you'll be hurt my your own emotions._' Lin thought while sighing. '_Mai…I'm sorry. I love you but I love Gene. Always mixing Gene with me. Because of that I can't stay in Japan anymore._' Naaru thought while wispering Mai's name as a single tear ran down his cheek.

~Chapter 1 complete~

A/N: This is my first story and chapter. Sorry if it sucks, not quiet sure how shouls I write this story. I'll continue the other chapters in a few days. Please leave your review for me. Anyway just to let everyone know. I'll start a few other stories for Naruto, Gakuen alice and Fairy Tail. I;m not sure how many chapters are there but I hope it would be more than 10. Thx from SakiYoshiko2121


	4. Chapter 2: Our Secrets

Chapter 2: Our Secrets

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

After School

Normal Pov

"shit, shit, shit! I'm going to be late." Mai said to herself as she ran toward SPR. She knew Naru was going lecture her about being on time and not be late. She ran as fast as she could while bumping into people and saying sorry at the same time.

As she reach SPR she saw a trunk outside the building ang Lin-san was moving boxes into it. "LIN-SAN!" She yelled as she ran up to him. "are we having a new case?" She questioned him. "Mai." She heard Naru call her from the stairs. "Naru, do we have a new case?" Mai asked as she while running up to him and following him into the office. When she enter she saw everyone there. "Oh, hi guys. Why are you here?" she ask looking at everyone. "Naru-chan there called us over, saying he had something he need to tell us." Bou-san answered her. "I guess it's a new case from all the boxes that Lin-san has been moving out of the office." Yasuhara answered as he looked out the office window to where Lin-san stood.

A few boxes later, Lin-san finally came in and stood behind Naru, whom was sitting on the couch while reading one of his black books with a few files on the table. "Naru, you should tell them." Lin-san said to Naru. Naru sigh and told Mai " Mai, tea." She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She set the kettle on the boiler and pulled out a few cups and a bow of tea leafs. 'Naru is going to tell us something. I can't help but have a bad feeling about it.' She thought to herself as the kettle whistle. She finished making the tea and headed to the living room to set it down.

"sigh…I'm going to tell all of you my real identity." Naru started then there was a gasp from Masako, she quickly hid it behind her kimono sleeve. " Naru-chan, you say it like it's a big deal." Bou-san stated. Lin and Naru looked at each other for awhile before Naru continued. " My real name is Oliver Davis and I'm from England." Gasp were heard from everyone except Masako, Lin, Naru and ….Mai. " My parents, Martin Davis and Luelle Davis has asked me to go back to England because I have done what I had to do in Japan." Naru stated calmly before continuing "…and Lin and I will be heading back to England tomorrow morning."

. Everyone was shocked then a thump sound echoed through the living room. Mai had fallen to her knees with her head down. She started to mumbled to herself, "so it's true, Naru is really Oliver Davis. I wasn't going crazy." She buried her head into her hands. "Mai-san, you knew?" John-san ask Mai. Naru walked over to Mai and stood in front of her. "Mai, when did you find out?" he ask. "I…I overheard you and Lin-san talking about it in a previous case and he was angry at you for using your powers and he said that because Gene is not here anymore, you can't fully control your powers and you could have die, he said that even thought you are the famed Professor Oliver Davis, you should never use your pk when he is not around. I wasn't sure if it was true s I ignored it. But when I heard you and Masako talking about a favor she needed from you and you wouldn't help her, she ask you if you didn't mind if she told your secrets to everyone and then u agreed." She explained

Bou-san was so shock he fell back into the couch. "My idol is a kid and my boss…you've got to be kidding me….." he covered his eyes with his arm. "Mai, stand up." Naru said picking the now crying Mai of the floor. "So now you all know, My real my is Profess Oliver Davis and I'm a 20 year old teenager. I planned you telling you all at one point but I wasn't sure." He said as the sat Mai onto the couch.

Lin took out a few envelopes "this is your payment for this month." He said while handing out the envelops. "all of you can leave now except Mai. I ant her to finish a few forms before I let her leave." Naru inform them. Mai only nodded her head and headed to her desk as everyone slowly exited the office.

Later that day,

Mai had finish her work but she has not moved from the desk. She didn't want to leave because she knew if she left she would regret it. "I have to tell Naru, I have to tell him that I love him." She thought as tears ran down her face. 3 years she had been working for SPR and now Naru tells them his leaving Japan and back to his own country.

Mai got up from the seat and made her way to Naru's office. She didn't knock and she just walked into the room. Naru jumped when his office door swing open then close, he saw a crying Mai enter his office. "What do you think you're doing Mai." He questioned as he stood up and made his way to Mai, whom was now standing in front of his desk. Mai fell into Naru, clutching onto her back shirt. "Naru…I love you." She whispered for only them to hear. "Mai…you don't love me. You love Gene." He whispered softly into her ear. "no, that's not true. I love you Naru. I really do." Mai cried loudly as she buried her face into his shirt. "Mai, go home. There's nothing you can do by saying you love me yet the person you really love my Gene." He said to her while prying off her hand. Mai looked at Naru as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Mai did only one thing she could think of. She grab Naru's collar and she slammed her lips onto his. Kissing and putting all her passion into that single kiss. She let go of him and ran out of his office. Grabbing her things she ran out of SPR, shedding tears of hurt and sadness.

Naru could only stand there, thinking of what Mai had just done. She had kissed him. There was passion in it but even if he wanted to stay, it was impossible. "Mai" he whispered her name into the night sky while two streams of tears ran down his face. He was shocked, it has been a very long time since he last cried. He still could remember the time he cried was when Gene said he wanted to come to Japan and Naru would not let him. "Mai, Gene, I'm sorry" he whispered to himself. What he didn't know is that Lin had heard everything and saw everything.

"Noll, you will regret it sooner than you think. You'll start to understand it very soon." Lin said softly as he made his way back into his office. Letting Naru think of what had just happen.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Im not very good at writing and if there's any spelling mistake please inform me.

Anyway, next part of the story will be talking more about how Naru and Mai feel.


	5. Chapter 3: Naru's pain, Mai's sadness

Chapter 3: Naru's pain, Mai's sadness

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

**Special thanks to my first 3 reviewers:**

**Krissy2lip**** for the first comment on my first story ^^,**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**** for saying that my story is interesting and giving me a slight idea on how I can continue in my story in later chapters**

**and lastly to**

**GhostHunt13**** for giving me some advise on my writing**

Same night,

Mai's Apartment Building,

Normal's Pov

'Why did I do that, stupid me! What are you thinking. Kissing Naru.' Mai thought to herself. She finally stop crying as she slowly walk to her apartment. "I can't go and face him tomorrow." She mumble to herself. She slowly made her way back to her room, shutting the door behind her. She took a quick shower, got change and headed to bed.

In Mai's Dream,

"_**Mai" She heard Gene called her name. "Gene, he's going back tomorrow. Naru's going to leave Japan." Mai said softly, felling her tears coming back. **_

"_**yes, I know. I was there, I heard him say." Gene said softly with a sad smile on his face. "You even told him that u love him but he did not believe you. He's that type of person. He will understand soon." **_

"_**Soon! Gene, he's leaving tomorrow. How soon do you think he has. Is not like he's going to come back. He found your body. He won't come back." She told him, rising her voice louder and louder as her tears now ran free. Gene had nothing to say to her. His words could not comfort her.**_

Next Morning, 0800 hours

Mai woke up, eyes red and swollen. Tears from talking with Gene was now dry and could see the marks that stained her cheeks. Suddenly, her cellphone rang and she saw a message from Yasuhara, telling her what time was Naru's flight.

It wrote:

Jou-san, Naru-bosu's flight is at 11:40am, so all of us are going to meet at SPR around 9:00am and we'll head down to the airport once everyone arrives. 

' I can't go. I can't stand seeing him leave Japan. I'll just tell them I have errands to run and can't go. Yea, that's it. I have to get a term paper finish and need to pass it up later today. So I can't go.' Mai thought to herself.

She replied back,

Yasu-san, I'm sorry. I can't come today. I have a term paper I need to finish by today. Tell everyone sorry and tell Lin-san and Naru-san to take care and be careful.

She waited for a few minutes before her phone rang again, Yasu said it was fine and he'll tell everyone and wish her good luck in finishing her term paper. After all, it's for college.

Mai took a quick shower and got dress in a tank top with a black hoodie, long skinny jeans and a pair of converse. She can't go to school now because it already started and she couldn't go anyway near SPR. She decided that she would go take a walk to clear her head.

Back to the night before,

At Naru's house, (a/n: he stays with Lin but in a different room.)

After what had happen in SPR, Naru couldn't sleep. Every single time he close his eyes he would see Mai's crying face. He kept on thinking about what she said to him. She had confess to him, she said that she love him, she loved a cold hearted narcissist, the only girl who said that to him, of course not including his mother. He love her but the one she really loves is Gene, he's the one that smiles at her while he always ignores her.

Thinking about Mai loving his brother if he was still alive, he wanted to disappear and never come back. Two people loving one person is impossible but he's leaving Japan and back to England tomorrow. Even if he told her he loved her, they couldn't have a long distance relationship. It would only hurt both, he himself and Mai, breaking her even more.

"Mai, I love you but we can't be together." Naru whispered to himself as he buried his face in his pillow, tears wetting it. Naru was finally pouring out all of his emotions, all thanks to Mai.

Next Morning, 0830 hours,

Naru took a cold shower to wake himself up and got dress, in his attire, black button up and black pants. Lin was already awake, making breakfast for himself and Naru. "er, Oliver, OLIVER!" Lin said but rise his voice when Naru couldn't hear him. Naru was day dreaming till he couldn't heard Lin unti he yelled. "sorry…" Naru mumbled an apology. Lin was shock. When did the famous Professor Oliver Davis apologize to anyone. Then he thought back to what happen back in the office, it must have affected him in one way or the other.

"Oliver, our flight is 1140 hours. Go get ready. Osamu-san said he and everyone wanted to see us off, so I gave him our flight time. Get packing. We'll leave at 0900 hours." Lin inform him as Naru nodded and once he finished his breakfast he went to pack the clothes he left out.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if you think this chapter is a bit too short. But this chapter in only talking about Mai and Naru's feelings and what are they thinking. Later on in the story, Mai and Naru gets a surprise they never thought it would happen. Next chapter would be about Naru's departure and Mai's studies about learning more about ESP and ghost. Would her headmaster allowed her to go overseas to learn more or would it be disappointment for her. There would be more of Mai's friends and Naru's parents. Oh! And one more thing, Mai grew her hair out, it reach behind her shoulders and her body is more curve.

And I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. But I do hope I can finish one chapter a day…

I hope some of you can give me some ideas for my story. I don't want it to be a dull story. Thanks~^^


	6. Chapter 4: Naru's silence, Mai's sadness

Chapter 4: Naru's silence, Mai's sadness to happiness

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

**Special thanks to my reviewers for their reviews about my story…**

~**Krissy2lip**

~**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

~**GhostHunt13**

"Naru-san?" Yasuhara read Mai's message. 'When did Mai-san even said or write Naru-bosu's name with a –san?' he thought to himself. Rubbing his chin 'There's must be something wrong going on here.' He thought as he got out of the cab that was now outside the SPR building. He saw Ayako and Nou-san talking then there was hitting and a lot of ow-ing from Bou-san as Ayako hit him.

He couldn't help but snickered. "Shonen! What are laughing at huh!" Bou-san ask as he got away from Ayako's wrath then locking Yasu in a head lock while ruffling his hair. All three of them kept laughing happily. After that, Yasu told Ayako and Bou-san that Mai won't be able to make it because of a term paper for college.

About 10 minutes later, Masako came and a minute later John came running up. It was 9:04 and they were still waiting for Naru and Lin. They were late.

10 minutes later, Lin and Naru arrive at the SPR building. "Where's Mai." Naru ask. "Mai-san said she had to finish a term paper for college and need to pass it up later today, so she won't be able to come." Yasu inform Naru. 'Mai's not coming…is it because of yesterday?" he ask himself. "Why don't we leave now? Since everyone is here." John said and everyone agreed. Yasuhara and Masako got in John's car. (a/n Yes, John drives) while Ayako in the same car as Bou-san's car. Lin and Naru took the car they rented.

It took nearly 1 hour to get there, the road to the airport was so jam. Lucky for them, Ayako knew a short cut and they arrive there easily. "Wow, the jam was horrible, lucky Matsuzaki-san knew a short cut." John said stress for driving while in the same car as Yasuhara because all Yasuhara said the whole ride was cold jokes and meaningless facts.

They still had some time so most of them (a/n: you should know who didn't get to say anything about this.) decided to get something to eat. They sat down, ordered, waited for the food and eat. "This is the last time all of us will be eating together isn't it. Too bad Mai-san couldn't join us." Masako said sadly. Over the years, Mai and Masako became friend than rivals. Masako still like Naru but now she had a crush on John but John is a priest and priest can never have a relationship. So Masako kept it to herself, Masako liking John is a secret between her and Mai and no one else knew about it.

They all nodded at Masako's statement. They knew it was true. "So you guys won't be visiting us anymore?" Bou-san ask. "No." only came from Naru in a cold voice that send shivers up everyone spine. "Did you and Tanimaya-san argued yesterday?" John ask while thinking to himself. Silence answered the question. No one wanted to ask so they kept quiet.

'So they did have a fight' 'I wonder that did they argued about?' 'Did any dirty things happen between them.?' 'Naru-chan must have said something bad to make Mai-chan not come.' 'Did Naru make Mai cry yesterday when they argued?'' It must have been what Oliver said to her about loving Gene and not him.' Everyone thought came. (a/n: can you guess who thought's belong to who^^)

The park where Mai is at the moment

Mai slowly walk in the park, enjoying the fresh air then she saw the clock in the park, it was already 10:50am. 'Naru's going to leave soon.' The first thing came to her. All the good and bad times with Naru, Lin-san and everyone would be coming to an end in less than an hour.

She then thought back to the first time they met. Mai and her friends were telling ghost stories the class room before Naru came in and interrupted them. Then they met again when she saw one of his camera placed in the old school building, she broke the camera and Lin-san sprain his leg. And he's hired her after the case was over. Tears started to burn in her eyes.

Then next case was about that scary doll Minnie, the doll move and she even remembered the doll rolled to the camera and slam into it, causing her to scream. Then she got dragged into the well in the living room and she was the first dream, it was a sad case. The daughter got kidnapped and then the mother went and commit suicide. Thinking about it made Mai shiver.

Then her third case with Naru was at Yuasa High School. Bou-san ask us to check it out. About one of the desk where they were sat all got into the same accident. Their arms were caught in a train door and a girl that wanted to cursed them all to death and the teacher that protected the girl turned out to ve the one that made the hitogata and hurt the students. After the case was over, Naru tested her to see if she had any abilities and it turned out she had.

After that case was the one where Mai was possessed by a little kid and thought Lin as his father. Following that case was the case in Yasuhara's school. Then after that was the case where she met Madoka for the first a group of different people got invited by the Prime Minister and even Professor Oliver Davis came. That imposter, he was a fake and when people started dying he couldn't take it anymore and he left. It was where Masako was kidnapped by Urado. It was terrifying, feeling her throat being sliced.

Then the last case remembered clearly, zombies. Dead corpses versus people were scary and horrible. People were murdered and possessed. Mai even used the nine cuts on the kids but it was because she didn't have a choice. She could either let the kids die or hurt them badly. That case was the case were Naru was possessed and didn't wake up till the end of the case. That time he send a blast of his power and he passed out after that.

Remembering all that brought out Mai's tears. She sat under a tree were not many people walked by. It was so quiet all you could hear was Mai's sobbing. Suddenly, her phone rang. The caller ID was Shimizu-sensei.

"Hello, Shimizu-sensei?" Mai answered trying to clear her runny nose so I wouldn't seem like her had been crying.

"Mai-chan! Headmaster agreed for you to go aboard to study and I even asked my friend. She said it was fine." Sensei claimed excitedly

"Really." She couldn't believe it. She could go and study aboard. She was so speechless.

"YES! Can you come over to the school now. Headmaster wants to talk to you."

"I'll be there in 5." She replied waiting for and OK before hanging up and she ran toward her school. She was so happy. When she reached the school, she saw Shimizu-sensai waiting for her. Mai ran toward her and gave her a hug. They walk toward the headmaster's office.

When she opened the door, she was shocked. Eriko, Hisoka, Kenta and Jin were there with their headmaster. Surprisingly, their headmaster was quiet young. He was around late twenties and early thirty.

"Please take a seat, Taniyama-san." He started. Mai could tell that her friends were confused, why were they called into the headmaster Mori's office. "Taniyama-san, I do believe Shimizu-sensei has told you that I have agreed for you to go aboard to study." Mai only nodded at her headmaster. "I took it to consideration because this is the first time since I've been the headmaster of this school. I heard a student that wants to learn about ESP and ghost so I allowed you to go. But I won't send you alone." He paused before he continue "I heard from Shimizu-sensai that all five of you do favor about ghost and horror. So Taniyama-san, you and four of your friends here will be going to study aboard." He finished smiling.

Everyone was shocked and suddenly I was caught in a bear hug from everyone. I couldn't help but laugh. "Your time limit will be 3 months. A month before your graduation." Shimizu-sensai stated. "What about exams?" Eriko ask. "The time you are there. I have asked my friend to give you exams on your studies and a project that you must bring back." Shimizu-sensai said happily. "Where will we be studying aboard?" Kenta ask excitedly. And one word came from both Shimizu-sensai and Headmaster Mori. "**England**."

'England…that's where Naru is…but maybe is far away from him. Yeah that's it. Far from Naru.' Mai thought to herself.

"May I ask who will we be studying under?" Jin asked Headmaster Mori. "Under Professor Martin Davis, of the Davis Psychic Research Centre (DPR)." It hit Mai so hard. 'Martin…Davis…Davis…Davis…that's Naru's father's name.' she thought to herself thinking how can she study under him. "Oh and two more things. In a two days, you'll be leaving, your plane ticket will be taken care of my me, so don't worry. And you'll be staying with the Davis.

'Staying with the Davis! Kami-sama are you angry at me. Why are you torturing me! I have to stay under the same roof with Naru. How can I survive!.' She scream in her head while panicking. "Either me or Shimizu-sensei will call every week to see how all of you are progressing." Headmaster Mori said and we all nodded.

After that, we were all dismissed and Eriko, Hisoka, Jin and Kenta were let out early so they could pack their bags. Headmaster even called their parents and they all agreed. They were all so happy but Mai was panicking in the inside. All four of them gave Mai a hug and headed home happily. She saw the clock on her cellphone. It was already 12:03, Naru and Lin has already left. Thinking about it, tears ran freely down Mai's cheek.

Naru and Lin…

Everyone shook hand with Naru and Lin before they departure back to England. All of them were sad that they won't be able to see Naru and Lin anymore. Even after they aboard the plane, Naru has never spoken a word, so Lin decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Noll, I saw Mai-san kiss you yesterday in the office." He said and Naru snapped his head at him. "What!" he hissed. "Yes, I saw and heard everything." Lin replied as a tiny smile made its way to his face then he continued "maybe that's why Mai-san didn't want to come." Naru started thining. 'It's true, Its my fault for rejecting her.' Naru thought to himself closing his eyes and leaning back into the first class chair. Once he closed his eyes he could only see Mai's brightly smiling face before it turn to the sad and broken Mai that he hated to see.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Oh wow, never thought this chapter would be so long. At first I had a problem on how to start but when many idea's came into my head I couldn't help but write more and more. I have decided to start a new story for Naruto. I don't know whick one would be better. Would it be about High School or Sasuke coming back? The pairings are Sasuke and Sakura. High School or Sasuke returning to Konoha? Help me choose….I dunno whick one is better…..


	7. Chapter 5:Naru's surprise, Mai's arrival

Chapter 5: Naru's surprise, Mai's arrival

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

**Special thanks to my reviewers for their reviews about my story…**

**Krissy2lip**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**GhostHunt13**

**~bbhelen3162**

**justbecause111**

!2 hours in a plane with Naru could kill you. He was emitting a dark aura that ordinary people could see. It was so dark that the younger kids who were sitting in the first class started crying. They would keep crying and Naru would get so annoyed by it he wouls sat from his sit and glare at them. The air stewardess would come and tell Naru off but he just gave them a cold glare and they had nothing to say.

Finally after a tiring day in the plane, they finally arrive in England. They collected their luggage and headed toward the exit to look for someone they knew. Lin who stood out the most from the crowd heard his name being called out. "LIN! LIN OVER HERE." Madoka's voice rang out, they couldn't see her, only her hand.

They walked over to her and they were tackle by her. Naru receive a hug and a kiss on the cheek while got receive a hug and a kiss on the lip. They started making out until Naru cleared his voice and they both snapped out of their kissing moment. People who were walking by are laughing and poiting at them. Lin and Madoka started blusing heavily. Madako led them to the car and Lin drove them back to the mansion.

An hour later, Naru, Lin and Madoka had reach the mansion. "Luella, Marin! Naru and Lin are back~~~" She jumped into the house happily. "Noll! You're home!" Luella gave her son a bif bear hug and a kiss on the lip before turning to Lin. "Welcome home, Lin." She gave him a hug and a warm smile just like the one's Mai gave to them everyday back in SPR.

Naru saw his mother's warm smile and it only reminded him of Mai. His sweet Mai, the same Mai that confess to him and he made her cry. 'Mai" he said to himself. "Mai? Whose that?' Luella ask as Martin came into the entrance hall where they still stood. "Welcome home Oliver. How was Japan." Martin ask and all he receive from Naru was a "it was fine. I'm going to my room." He said that, took his luggage and headed to his room.

"Oliver? Is there something wrong. " Luelle ask but she only receive the door slamming shut as an answer. "Lin? Did something happen between Noll and Mai-chan?" Madoka ask Lin grabbing onto his arm. "yes, something happen last night when Noll told everyone in SPR something happen." He said ending it with a sigh. "Tell us Lin." Madoka said while pulling him into the living room and sitting nect to him on the couch.

"Everyone was shocked when Noll told them he was Oliver Davis and we were both heading back to England. That night, Mai got left behind by Naru because of some leftover paper work. Then she went to Noll's office and she confess to him. Naru said that Mai only love the naru in her dreams. It was Gene's spirit then Noll rejected her." Lin said rubbing his template, feeling a headache coming then continued saying "Mai kept on crying then she kissed Naru and ran out of the office. She didn't come to see us off, so I think that's the reason. Then when Naru said Mai's name was because Mai would always give a warm smile to all of us."

Following "A cheerful girl that Naru fell in love with but he thinks that Mai likes Gene." When he finish talking there was a long silence through out the room. "Gene?" Martin ask. "Mai has ESP abilities. Her abilities are postcognitive, dreams and clairvoyance. Gene is her guide in the spirit world." Lin explain. Both Luella and Martin nodded.

"Martin, about the five students coming from Japan to study in two days." Madoka started. "Ah, yes. I remembered about it. Your cousin, Hayate run's one of the school's near in Shibuya and a friend who also teaches that school. They will be coming to stay for a period of 3 months with us." Martin confirm with Madoka.

She nodded smiling happily. " Martin, this is going to be exciting." Luella smiling to her husband. "five students from Japan?" Lin ask and Marti, Madoka and Luella explain to him

In Naru's room

Naru was laying on his bad, his left arm over his eyes. All he could think about was Mai. Only Mai. He reach into his pocket and pulled out his phone. (A/N: Yes, Naru has a phone but he doesn't use it.) He flipped it open and saw Mai's photo. He had use Mai smiling happily as his wallpaper. He couldn't help but smile at it. But then he remembered her crying face. Naru started to cry, sobbing into his pillow then he screamed loudly, realizing his power with his pain. The house shook and running footsteps could be heard along with Lin, Madoka, his mom and dad banging on the door, asking him to unlock the door. Naru didn't care. He was hurting so bad he didn't give a damn about them.

That day for a whole day, Naru didn't come and eat so Luella or Madoka would leave a tray of food for him outside his door. They knew he needed some space to himself and so they all decided not to disturb him. But when they went to collect the tray of food. Not even a single bite was eaten. The next day was the same, Naru didn't come out of his room.

The day, Mai and her friends left to England.

They all gathered at school before having Shimisu-sensai and Headmaster Mori drive them to the airport. They waited about an hour while both Shimizu-sensai and Headmaster Mori inform them what they had to do. "Alright guys, when you reach there. My friend would be waiting for you. She would be holding a sign with my name on it." Shimizu-sensei stated. "She'll take you to the Davis household where you'll be staying for three months so behave. I don't want to heard bad things from the Professor." Headmaster Mori said with a laughing tone in his voice. They all smiled at him and promise.

It was time for departure. Their plane ticket that Shimizu-sensai and Headmaster booked for them was first class. They were all grateful and happy. It was an eleven hour flight to England. Mai would keep looking out the window, thinking about how to avoid Naru while she was there. While her friends happily chat. After a long flight, they finally reach ground and they collected their belonging and headed to look for Shimizu-sensei's friend.

They looked around for a while and suddenly, Mai's name was called out loudly, making Mai jump and started looking and turning in a circle to see who called her. A waving hand caught her eye. It was Madoka Mori….wait…MORI..that's headmaster's name.

Mai mentally kicked herself while running over to Madoka. She and Madoka hugged each other and giggled. "Chiharu never told me that yu'll be one of the students." Madoka said. "Chiharu? Oh! You mean Shimizu-sensei." Mai bobbed herself while continuing "Madoka, I didn't know that Headmaster Mori is related to you." Mai said cheerfully. " Ciharu and I have been friends since elementary and Hayate Mori (A/N: Headmaster Mori if you still con't get it) Is my cousin." Madoka said happily.

Both of them chatted till they forgot about the others. "um…Mai, you kinda forgot about us." Jin informed her. "Ah! I'm sorry Jin. Madoka this are the other four students. Jin Suwa, Eriko Kobayashi, Hisako Matsumoto and lastly Kenta Ito." Mai introduce them while poiting at them. "Guys, this is Madoka Mori. She im my ex-boss sensei. The one who thought him about ghost hunting.

Madoka drive them to the Davis mansion. The mansion was huge. Even bigger that their school. Mai and everyone jaw fell. "Mai-chan don't open your mouth so big. An insect might fly in and you'll choke yourself." Madoka said while waving her index finger at Mai. Mai couldn't help but giggle and scratch behind her head.

"Martin, Luella, Lin-darling. The students are here!" Madoka yelled out from the entrance hall. "LIN-DARLING!" Mai screamed at Madoka. "hahaha, I forgot you didn't know. Lin and I have been dating for a long time. Its just that I wanted to keep it a secret when Lin went to Japan with Naru. " Madoka laugh with she explain to Mai.

"Mai?" Lin voice came. " Hey there Lin-san…Its been a few days since I saw you." Mai said while scratching her cheek. "Did I heard you say Mai?" a woman's voice came into the entrance hall. Leulla saw Mai and gave her a hug. (A/N: Luella knows who is Mai because Lin show her Mai's picture.) "Nice to finally meet you." Luella exclaim happily. "So this are the kids form Japan." Now a man's voice came into the entrance hall. "Hello, Im Professor Martin Davis." He introduce himself and Mai and her friends introduce themselves.

Luella had ask them to put their belonging and luggage in their own room as Madoka guild them to their own rooms that were prepared by the Davis. Madoka inform them that dinner would be at 7:00 sharp and the extra time they had they could explore the mansion. Mai decided that she wanted to rest because she was tired and her friends went to explore the mansion.

Mai was in her room, trying to get some sleep but the room beside her made loud noises. She could her shouting, banging, the sound of things being thrown and crying. She couldn't take it anymore. Mai stormed out of her room and started banging on the next rooms door. "Would you be quiet. I'm trying to get some peace and quiet." She yelled through the door and to who ever was behind that door. Suddenly, the door swing open causing Mai to jump. "Get lost." The person shouted at her. She knew that voice. That voice that only the person she love had. It was Naru. Her next door roommate was Naru. "Naru" She said softly. "Mai" Naru said shock. 'Why was Mai here?' His last thought before he saw black. Naru had pass out of exhaustion. The last thing he remembered was Mai shouting his name and running over to him.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Finally Mai has arrive in England. Naru had pass out for not eating anything for the last two days. Mai is worried. Will Mai forgive him or will she ignore him? Will Naru try to get her attention or let her go? Madoka and Lin are dating. Madoka and Mai's headmaster are cousin. Madoka and Shimizu-sensei are close friends. Hope to see your reviews^^


	8. Chapter 6: Naru fails, Mai's assignment

Chapter 6: Naru fails, Mai's crazy assignment

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Beep…..Beep….Beep….'what is that annoying sound' Naru thought to himself as he started to get the conscious back. He slowly open his eyes, his sight blurry and a bit hazy. A few seconds later he could see clearly. White walls told him that he was in the hospital. "Great, the hospital. My favorite place to be." He mumble to himself in a sarcastic voice.

He tried to remember what had happen but everything was too blurry, all he could remember was dreaming of Mai, dreaming that she was in England. He wanted to cover his eyes with his arm but his right arm had the IV drip, so he move his left hand but someone was holding on to him. He turn to look at the person. Eyes widen.

"Mai." He whispered her name. It wasn't a dream. She was still on the chair right beside his bed. Both her hands grip his left hand tightly. He could see tear stains on her cheek. She had been crying. 'Why was she here? Why is she in England?' He thought to himself. "Mai…mai..wake up" He called her while trying to move his left hand. She started to stirred before shooting up from her sleeping position before she fell back down. Blood pressure went up too fast.

"Ah..I fell asleep. So dizzy." She mumble to herself massaging her temple. "Mai." He said her name making Mai jumped a bit. "NARU! You're finally awake." Mai said happily. "What do you mean finally?" Naru asked confuse. "You've been out like a light bulb for two days." She said thumping herself on the head. "shit…two days." he mumble to himself. "Naru, Madoka told me that you haven't eaten anything since you came back to England. For two whole days." Mai inform him looking at him body.

'He's lost so much weight. He looks even paler than usual and you could see his rib cage. And when I went over to him when he pass out, there was tear stains on his cheek. Why had he been crying? ' She thought to herself sadly.

"Mai, I need to tell…tell you something…" He started getting Mai's attention and she only nodded her head. " I'm really sorry about what I said in the office. Forgive me and I…" he paused thinking if it as a good idea to tell her. "What is it Naru. Don't stop talking half way." Mai looked curiously at him. " Mai…I lo…." "MAI! IM HERE FOR MY SHIFT!" Madoka came slamming into her private hospital room making both of them jumped. "MADOKA! I told you before not to come slamming into the room like this." Mai scolded Madoka. "sorry Mai-chan." She tilt her head to a side while sticking her tongue out. "Madoka, start acting your age." Naru said, trying to sit up. Mai rush over to him and help him. "Oh, Noll, you're awake." Madoka skip over to the bed then look at Mai. "Mai, you should go get ready. Its about time that you all go over to Martin's office. You should go get change." Mai nodded and left.

Mai exit the room and the only sound that could be heard was the beep from the heart monitor. When Madoka turn her head to Oliver, she nearly jumped out of her skin. He was glaring at her. 'If looks could kill, I'll be dead in seconds. Ahahaha.' She thought to herself laughing mentally. Black aura surrounded Oliver and the hospital room became cold. "O…Oliver, what's wrong?" Madoka ask. "you just have to interrupt the most important moment." He answered her giving her a glare. "Important moment?" Madoka ask herself. "I was going to tell Mai that I love her but you just had to come in in such a bad time." Naru was sulking. "Oliver, you'll have a lot of chances to tell her." Madoka inform him. "Huh?" one word came from Naru. "She and four of her friends are studying under your father for three months.

Apparently, Mai wants to study about ghost. That means she's under your influence, after all, she's been working for you for nearly three years. You should be happy. You have a student now. And if you want to confess there's plenty of time. So don't worry. Now Oliver, all you have to focus on is eating more to get your strength back and vitamins. You've become very skinny." Madoka stated for him. And Madoka's lecture started, listening to her made Naru sleepy and soon Naru was asleep again with a small smile on her face. 'Mai, I want to tell you how I feel as soon as possible.'

Over to Mai

"Im so happy Naru's finally wake." She said to herself as she happily made her way back to the mansion. She remembered Naru fainting. She cried so hard that day. Eriko and the others comfort her. Telling her that Naru was going to be alright.

**Flashback**

"**NARU!" Mai scream running over to him. "Naru, get up." She cradle him in her arms. Lin came up to check why Mai was screaming Noll's name. He saw that Noll had pass out and Mai had him in his arms, she was crying and shouting. He rushed over to her. She looked up and saw Lin. "Lin, Naru fainted. He suddenly pass out. What's wrong with him." Mai was panicking. "Mai-san, do not panic." He said picking up Noll from Mai's arm. 'Let's get him a hospital, okay." Mai nodded as they rushed Naru to a hospital. **

**That day, all could do was cry. After Madoka told her that he hadn't ate for two days, she even cried harder. Only Mai's cry could be heard. Luella was worried but Mai was crying her eyes out. She lover him so much but Naru did stupid things to himself.**

**End of flashback **

She reached her mansion. A quick shower and a change of clothes. She when to find Lin. Lin took her to the Davis Psychic Research Centre. She met with Professor Marin and he thought them about The Davis Psychic Research Centre. Why did why open it and what did they do there.

After a day there, Professor Martin gave everyone a file. Each file was about a different case. It was their first project. They had to find out why the ghost would hurt people, hurt them or follow them. They had a week to finish it and pass it up. They learn that every week Professor Martin would give them a new assignment to do. After doing the report, he would send groups out to take care of the case and the person who was assign to that case would go and research and would report back to Martin, Luella, Madoka or Lin.

That evening

"Oh wow, third day here and we each got a file from Professor Martin. This is so exciting." Kenta claim happily. "What type of assignment did you get?" Jin ask Mai. Mai looked into the folder. "Mine is about a family that just move into and old mansion and its history is full of suicide and murders. And apparently, the family's daughter gots attack and now is in ICU. What about you?" She asked Jin. "Mine is about a new store just open. In the morning the shop is fine but when its 2100 hours, you can hear screaming sounds of girls. Many of them." Jin answers as he read the file.

Hisako's was about a house where a family owns about eight cats and every week a cats goes missing and the next day the body appears at night and has a black out, nail to the wall.

Eriko was about a private school. Where boys and girls have been trying to summon spirits and a lot of them got injuries when they call out a certain spirit. A quarter of the students are in ICU.

And Kenta was about a couple spirit that plays prank on parents who are angry at their children. He had the most easiest and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted the one like Mai and Hisoka's. And Kenta was sulking the whole day.

Mai went back to her room, suddenly remembered was Naru wants to say to her but couldn't finish. She thought to herself 'he'll tell me another time.' She enter her room and went to bed. Thinking about Naru. The man she love.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: I'm kinda having a writes block so I wasn't sure what to write…Its kinda sad that Madoka ruin the moment….nevermind there's still next time. I would be happy if you could give her some suggestion to continue this story…^^


	9. Chapter 7:Mai's assignment,Naru's fail 2

Chapter 7: Mai's assignment , Naru's second failure

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Day four had pass since Naru was emitted to the hospital. Everyone visited him everyday including Mai's friends. But apparently Mai never came after Naru had woken up. That day, the doctor said it was fine to let him go home and rest. Lin was send by Luella to pick him up and to keep an eye on him. When Naru got back to the mansion, It was very quiet. "Lin, where is everyone?" he look up to the tall Chinese man next to him. "Martin is on a case, Luella and Madoka are at the Research Centre. Mai and her friends are working on their assignments." He answer Naru's question then headed to the kitchen.

'Assignments?' he thought to himself. "What assignments?" He ask Lin as the sat down on one of the counter chairs. " You don't know? Didn't Madoka fill you in on why Mai and her friends are here for." He ask getting a jar of orange juice from the refrigerator, he pour it in two cups and gave one to Naru. "All Madoka told me that Mai and her friends came to study under father." He stated what Madoka had told him in the hospital.

"Well, Noll. Mai came to study what ghost and ESP. One of Madoka's friend told her that five students from her class love anything related to ghost so her friends ask Madoka to ask Martin if she could send over the five students. Madoka's cousin, Hayate. You've met him before when you were younger and Gene was still here at the time. He's Mai's new principle. The one we met back when we were investigating the old school house, pass away nearly two years." Lin told him as Naru nodded the whole time. (A/N: doesn't he dizzy nodding so many times.)

"What type of assignments did father gave them?" Naru went back to the topic they were talking about earlier before Lin explain everything to him. "The fails that people want your father to investigate. Apparently, Martin is testing them in their research and their observation skills. They need to pass up a report in a week s time then later on they and a team will be send to investigate their own cases. Anf try to solve their case. Every week either, Martin, Luella, Madoka or me will give them a new assignment." Lin answered him before leaving Naru alone.

Over to Mai

Mai was in her room typing on the computer that was a gift from Professor Marin and Professor Luella. Each of them each got a laptop, a set of notebooks that was enough to last them three months and a a 32 GB thumb drive to save their reports and articles about their case. She been at it for two days straight. After she witness Naru fainting then woke up in the hospital after two days, Martin gave them their assignment. Our of all the friends, she had the most difficult case. A family who just move in a month ago to a house that was built on top of a mansion that many people were murdered and some even commit suicide from all the trauma they receive.

Mai was half way done with her report. Around the 18th century the mansion that was demolish used to be owned by one of the most prestigious and riches family, that was the Rosabelle. The Rosabelle family had a masquerade party to help their daughter Melissa to find her the prefect man. An Earl. The father of Melissa was named Jason and her mother was name Ella. They both love Melissa very much and as Melissa wish she had a masquerade to find her prefect man.

That night at her Masquerade, Melissa found the perfect man by the name of Ron for also one of the most prestigious and rich family, the Philefin family. They were happy together. She had many suitor that wanted her hand in marriage but she rejected them all claiming that she was happy with Ron.

Mai was so tired so she decided to close her eyes for a few minutes. But she was just too tired and she fell asleep. She wanted to get up and continue but she had already drifted into her dreams. Where she was about to witness the massacre of the Rosabelle family, Philefine family and other prestigious family.

_**Mai dream**_

_**That night in the Rosebelle's mansion, they were going to old Melissa' s birthday. She was turning 18. Ron had already promise her once she turn 18, they would get married happily. But that dream crash horribly that night. One of Melissa's suitors was angry that she had chose Earl Ron Philefin. She should have chosen him. **_

_**Mai stood at the scene looking at what had happen before the massacre. The first thing when she entered her dream, she heard a cold laugh that made Mai's leg feel like jelly. "AHAHAHAHA!" A cold laughter rang through her dream. She turn over to where the cold laugh came came from. She saw a young man around his mid-twenties, in 18-centuary formal wear. He was sharpening a butcher knife. **_

_**Then the scene change, she was outside the Rosabelle mansion. The mansion was beautiful. All kind of different colour roses surrounded the mansion and its gates. Other prestigious family came in their horse carriage. **_

_**Then she was moved to a room. It was a light pink room. A vase of light pink roses was placed on a table. "I wonder who owns this room is this." She said to herself. "Ron, hurry up." She heard a girls voice from outside the door before the door opened. "Relax Melissa. You still have time to get ready for your party. After all, your mom and dad are the best party host." The young man with blond hair and green eyes said to the brunette with dark blue eyes. "So this is Melissa's room and that's Melissa and Ron. They make a cute couple." Mai mumbled to herself, making mental notes for her assignment. **_

"_**I can't help it Ron but today it is my birthday." She said happily, jumping up and down. Ron laugh at her. "Melissa,." He said to her putting his arms around her waist and leaning to kiss her. "Ron" she whispered softly. 'what a cute couple. Would it be like this if Naru and I got together?' Mai thought to herself as she saw the young couple kissing passionately. **_

_**Suddeny, the scene fast forward and Mai was surrounded by people. She was standing in the middle of the ballroom. Couples were dancing, chatting and laughing. "Ladies and gentleman." A voice came from the long stairway. A butler was standing there, getting everyone's attention. "I now present you the young mistress Melissa Rosebelle and her fiancé Lord Ron Philefine." He said stepping aside as Melissa and Ron made their way down the steps. Everyone started clapping their hands. Melissa walk over to where Mai suspected to be her and Ron's parents. She gave them each a kiss and a hug.**_

_**The scene before fast forward again. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high pitch scream rang out. She turn around and she froze on her place. 'Blood. There's a lot of blood here.' She thought to herself. Suddenly, she could see the whole ballroom. The stench of blood was heavy and it made the air very heavy. She look around the ballroom. There was people who lost their leg or arms and some people had lost their heads. There was a few women who had minor injuries. "Stop. Stop. Please don't do this, Kent." Melissa's voice could be heard. Mai ran towards Melissa's voice. "I'm going to kill you Melissa. And then we'll be together forever." **_

_**As Mai found where they were. She saw that Ron had been decapitated, he had no head, hands and feet. His eyes were wide open but there was no life, only dull green was present. Blood was slipped everywhere. There was a pile of dead bloody bodies around the room they were in. Mai turn to where Melissa and the young man that went by the name Kent were. They were at the corner of the room. Kent stood over Melissa and he bent down to her. " I love you Melissa but you jest had to went and chose that loser Ron. I'm better than him and everyone else." Kent said with an evil smile on his face. Melissa only whimpered. " and once I kill you then we will be together forever." He claim as he brought down the bloody butcher knife down onto Melissa's head. Her blood decorated the wall and Kent. He started to laugh like a maniac. Mai's leg left like jelly. "What a horrible way to die." Mai said to herself as tears started to fall. "Im going Melissa." Kent said to himself but Mai caught what he said. He pulled out the butcher knife from Melissa's skull and he swag the bloody soak knife in his face. Cutting his face in half. He fell dead. **_

_**End of dream**_

Mai jumped from her sleeping position on the table in the room. Tears stream down her face. "My god, that was horrible. There was so much blood. The people there was decapitated by that madman Kent." She said to herself, her head in the hands. That was so gruesome.

.knock.

"Mai? You in there." It was Naru. "Naru?" she said but then curse that her voice was a bit broken. "Mai, what's wrong? Did something happen." He ask. "I'm fine Naru. I'm kinda busy right now. Don't disturb me." She said to him thinking to herself. ' I can't let Naru see me like this.' "Go away Oliver." She raise her voice louder. "Sorry." He said to her as he walk away and to his room. 'Did Naru say sorry?" she was shock. "I'm sorry Naru but I can't let you see me crying." She said t herself returning to her assignment.

End of Chapter 7

A/N: Naru's out of the hospital. Mai witness the death of so many people because of her assignment. What would happen if Mai went to investigate the mansion. Would she be killed by the spirit? Naru id trying hard to talk to Mai. But Mai is avoiding him but he misunderstood it.


	10. Chapter 8: Don't avoid me, Mai's case

Chapter 8: Don't avoid me, Mai's murder case start

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve.

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

The Next day, Naru and Mai totally avoided each other. At first it wasn't too bad. They would look at each other and after seconds they both avoided each other glance. Sometimes Naru would stare at Mai but Mai won't stare. And other times, Mai would look at Naru but Naru wouldn't know.

But then, it got worse. Two days later, they totally avoided being near each other. At breakfast, lunch and dinner. Naru would sit at the most right seat and Mai would sit at the next row last seat. Sometimes, Mai would ask Madoka to bring her food up stairs if Naru hadn't ask first. Then we they were about to go to bed, Mai would wait until Naru entered his room and an hour later she would come up from the garden.

Nearly five days later, Luella confronted Martin and Madoka confronted Lin. They kids were at the research centre because they needed to pass up their assignments later that evening. The four adults sat in the living room.

"Noll and Mai have been avoiding each other." Luella started. "yes, I do realize it." Martin stated to his wife. "THEN! Do something about it!" Luella put her hands on her waist.

"Mai has been so quiet hasn't she." Madoka stated sadly as she put her head on Lin's shoulder and Lin put his arm around her waist. "Yes, its not like her." Lin said looking at Martin then Luella.

"I wonder if Noll ask something insulting to her and that's why they're avoiding each other." Madoka said confuse. The other three adults nodded then all four of them sighed heavily. "Ah, Martin. About sending different teams to accompany them. Have you chosen the teams yet?"Madoka ask.

"Yes, about that. The other four kids and their teams have been chosen. For Mai, I'll go with her and my team. I want to see her PK powers. Lin, you said her powers are postcognitive, dreams and clairvoyance. I want to see them personally. I'll bring you and Noll. "Martin said to Lin. Lin only nodded.

In Japan, three in the afternoon,

"It's only been a week since Mai left." Bou-san said sadly. Ayako next to him patted him on the head. She, bou-san, John, Masako and Yasuhara were at the café that was below the SPR. "It's so quiet without Mai's loud voice." Masako stated. She was wearing casual clothes rather than her kimono.

"How do you think Mai is doing in England." Yasuhara ask taking a sip from his drink.

"I do hope she's doing well in England" John said with a smile on his face.

"I wish we could go and see her." Ayako close her eyes then slump on the table.

"Your wish is my command." A girl voice came to their table. The five of them look to the person who said that. Is was Junko Harada, Yasuhara's classmate from college and his girlfriend. She and Mai are quiet close.

"What do you mean babe?" Yasu ask his girlfriends pulling her to him by her waist, his head resting on her hip bone. Junko smile a cheeky smile at him. She reach into her handbag and pulled out six plane tickets.

"Babe, how did you get this." Yasu asked his lover as she took the empty seat next to him. "A friend of mine heard that Mai had gone to England. She and got together a few times and they got close like sisters. Her uncle is a captain that flies back and forth Japan and England and she asked him a favor. He got us six tickets to England. We leave in seven hours." She said as the waiter came over and she ordered her drink.

"Tonight! 2300 hours." John said surprised. Junko and Yasu nodded and they started to pass everyone their own ticket. "Get packing guys." Junko said and everyone started to get up. "Shonen, pay for us first. I'll pay you back tonight" Bou-san said as Masako, John and Ayako gave some money to Junko asking them to help them pay.

Once everyone left, Yasu face his girlfriend. "Junko, how did you actually get there tickets?" Yasu raised an eyebrow at her. Junko grinned at him. "Mom and dad wanted me to help my Uncle, who is also working for Professor Martin. I receive these tickets about a week ago but I wasn't planning to go but then I heard Mai left Japan and went to England till graduation. So I ask my uncle for a favor. I receive the extra tickets this morning." Junko explained then took a slip from the drink that the waiter just brought to her.

"Junko-koi, you're just as crazy as me."Yasu grinned and kiss her on the lips. Junko return the kiss, making it into a hot and sloppy French kiss. The younger children stare at them as they made out, the kids parents scold them then covered their little virgin eyes.

At Ayako's,

"YES!" Ayako scream happily once she got home. She ran straight to her room and pulled out her traveling suitcase. Slam opened her closet and started to pick her clothes then threw them into her suitcase. "I wonder how is it in England. I wonder how is Mai doing and I really want to see to see Professor Martin Davis. After all, he's Naru's father. I wonder if they're like father and son. Both cold hearted bastards and narcissist. Hahaha." She said to herself and laugh.

At Bou-san's,

"England, England here I come." He sang to himself going into his bedroom and started packing. "It's the first time I'm going to England. Kami-sama, I'm so excited! Then, I also can see Mai-chan again. Then there's Naru and his father. I wonder are they total opposite of each other or the same." He said to himself when started laughing hard.

At John's

John entre the church he was currently living in. He smiled happily as the walk through the hallways of the church. Kids in the church smiled at him and waved at him. He wave back and walked on. "Brown-san." He heard his name being called out. He turn to the source of the voice. "Father Hizume." John greeted the priest.

"Brown-san, did something happen. You're smiling a lot more than usual."Father Hizume said to John.

"Yes, my friend Mai when to England to study a week ago." He started as Father Hizume nodded then he continue "and Yasuhara's girlfriend got use tickets to Engand. We're leaving to night." John said.

"I see. Do say hello to Taniyama-san. The kids love her and they want her to visit soon. Please take care of yourself when you are in England." Father Hizume said. John then headed to his room and started packing his clothes.

At Masako,

When Masako got home, she notice her mother wasn't there. Then saw a note on the counter on the kitchen table. It wrote:

Masako,

I have gone out to a meeting with the producers. I'm not sure how long will it take, so I'm not sure when I'll be back so take care. There is enough food for tonight's dinner and till tomorrow's lunch. Just heat it up. Don't go out too late.

Mom

Masako read the note and sigh. "Mom, you've been too busy lately." Masako took a new piece of paper and wrote to her mom saying that she'll be going to England with Ayako-san, Bou-san and Brown-san. Then headed to her room to pack.

Back in England, where a meeting is starting with Mai and her friends,

Everyone handed their reports to Martin and sat down. Martin quickly look through everyone's report while they all sat in silence. After ten minutes, Martin put down everyone's report on the table.

"I'm impress that all of you did so well in your reports." Martin started looking at everyone. From Martin's right was Mai, Jin, Eriko, Kenta, Hisoka and Lin. (A/N: Yes, Lin is there because Martin ask him to be)

"In a moment, I'll call in your teams. The teams you are assign to will be your teammates till the end of your studies here. All mission's will always be with them. Is that clear." Martin explain and everyone nodded. "Lin, call them in." Lin stood up and open the door.

Twenty teenagers entre the room and stood in a group of five. Mai raised her hand and said "Professor Martin. There isn't enough groups here." Martin look at her a smile. "That's because I didn't give you a team." He said coldly. "What? Why?" Mai replied. "You are very capable on taking care of the case yourself. So I decided you don't need one." Martin said and everyone in the room looked shocked except Lin and Mai.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier. School was crazy lately and so were my teachers. Anyway, I got into a fighting accident and hurt my right hand, so I wasn't in the mood for writing. As you read in the story there is Junko Harada, Father Hizume and another twenty minor characters that aren't too important but I'll post their names soon. The poll I opened for awhile is still empty so I'm not sure if I wanna write any new stories yet. This story is causing me some trouble and I'm trying to think of how to continue it. Go ahead and PM me some ideas, I'd love some help.


	11. Chapter 9: SPR arrives

Chapter 9: SPR arrives

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve.

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Mai was lying in her bed. She kept on thinking of a reason why Martin didn't give her a team. "Something is totally wrong here." She muttered to herself. It's so unfair. Eriko, Hisoka, Kenta and Jin get their own team but she didn't get a team. Martin wants her to catch the ghost herself. "IT'S CRAZY!" She yelled into her pillow.

Tears started to flow from her cheeks and onto her pillow. Sobs could be heard from outside her room and the next room.

Naru wanted to go over to Mai's room and comfort her but his pride stood in the way. I mean who wouldn't be shock to hear that they wouldn't get a team to help you solve cases. Naru would have totally freaked out….in the inside. When Naru heard that Mai wouldn't get a team, he wanted to yell at his father but Lin and Madoka explain the situation to him. Mai would get her team soon but not now.

They said to him. "Noll, don't worry. We couldn't possibly send a girl on a massacre murder case. It could kill her if she went in alone. Just wait. Her team will be here soon."

That comment from them got him confuse but Mai's sob from the next room kept interrupting his thoughts. "Mai." Naru whispered her name.

At the Airport, SPR

"Finally, we're on ground." Ayako said stretching her aching body.

"I know. The kids there was so noisy." Junko said rubbing her eyes.

"Never thought that sitting in a plane for so many hours was so tiring, even if you are in the first class." John said tired because of the kid who sat behind him in the plane. The kid kept on kicking his chair. He didn't get any sleep.

"Junko-koi~"Yasu whine. His hair was messy because the same kid that annoyed John annoyed him. The kid kept on pulling his hair. All he wanted was to cry. The whole ride the kid kept on jumping from John then him then Bou-san."Where's bou?" Yasuhara ask just realizing that the monk wasn't with them.

"He went to the washroom. He looked kinda green when we got down from the plane." Masoka answered. The kid kept on annoying the boys but when he saw the girls he was a happy and good kid.

The seating was:

Junko: Yasu Bou: Ayako

Empty: The brat John:Masako

Empty: empty empty:empty

There were only seven of them in the first class.

"AYAKO!" Ayako turn her head to the direction of the voice calling her name. Her eyes scan the lobby of the airport and what catch her attention was a tall Chinese man and a young woman waving her hand to them.

"LIN! MADOKA!" Ayako shouted causing the whole team to look at their direction. At the same time, Bou-san exit the washroom, he heard Ayako shouting. He quickly race back to the team and met up with Lin and Madoka.

"You guys are finally here." Madoka stated happily then jumped with Ayako as they hug.

"I know. You don't have any idea how bad the flight was. It was horrible." Ayako stated as they hocked arms and started talking animatedly.

"Look at those two." Bou-san said with a grin on his face.

"They could talk so much that they didn't realize that they're walking towards the wrong direction." Lin had a small smile on his face. But once he said WRONG DIRECTION. Both women perk their ears then turn to them.

Yasu, Junko, Bou-san, Lin, John and Masako all started giggling and chuckled. Both women blushed heavily before turning towards the direction of the car park.

Once they loaded their belongings into the van that the company send for them, they all got into Lin's black van.

"Mai and Naru are avoiding each other." Madoka started. Everyone was surprise.

"Did something happen between them before Naru-san and you left Japan?" John ask Lin. Everyone turn their heads to John except Lin. He's driving.

Lin sigh then turn his head to Madoka telling her to explain to them. Madoka turn her head to everyone then started to tell them what had happen. Even the part where Mai kiss Naru.

"So they started avoiding each other because Mai confess to Naru but Naru didn't believe her and said that the person that Mai love was not him but his brother, Eugene." Masako stated the summary of the complicated story.

Lin and Madoka only nodded then silence grew. "Then we should lock them in a room and let them slove their own problems. And maybe Mai and Naru will become all lovey dovey with each other." Junko grinned at her statement.

Everyone looked at her, saying nothing. "No?" Junko said then everyone shock their head. Everyone was thinking a way to help Mai and Naru.

About an hour later, they reach the Davis's Mansion. Everyone was gasping at it. "We're staying here?" Ayako ask Madoka, pointing at the mansion. Madoka smile a wide smile and nodded her head. Everyone was surprise. A MANSION!

Lin entered the Mansion and everyone outside could hear a loud squeal that made everyone jumped. A young woman came running out for the mansion. "Finally! You're all here. Oh my, how embarrassing of me. I'm Luealla Davis. I'm Oliver's mother." She said. "NARU'S MOTHER!" Everyone shouted. Naru, a cold hearted boy and his mother is cheerful woman. Everyone was about to go in shock but then a small voice interrupted.

"Masako?" a small whimper came from the front door of the mansion. They turn their heads to the front door and saw Mai. They were all happy to see her but what made them sad was that her eyes were swollen and red. She had been crying.

End of Chapter 9

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating earlier but I've gone into the state of emotional depression. A group of girls prank me but what they said effected me and I've started cutting again. They said that I was using my friends and I never help but I did and I was there. They said that I'm useless and nothing, so I decide to become a loner again but my friends are persistence and they tried to stop me. 1 vs 3 and I'm winning. My addict for ghost movie's started again so I'm trying to buy some Japanese ghost movie. So im just informing you that I may stop this story for awhile. But not discounting it. I' trying to get my thoughts straight before I commit suicide. I lost interest in talking, so im communicating with pen and paper.


	12. Chapter 10: Mai and Naru finally

Chapter 10: Mai and Naru finally

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: This is my first story…reviews please ^^ and anything that I could improve

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Everyone was shock. Mai was crying. Her eyes were swollen. She griped the side of the door like she didn't have any strength to stand. Masako rush over to her when she saw Mai dropping down onto the front steps.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Masako rush over, helping Mai stand up. Mai smiled lightly at her tears still present. The others rush over to them and John led Mai into the living room of the Davis Mansion.

All gathered there and each of them comfort her. Mai didn't say anything as they all ask her what was wrong.

"Mai-chan are you okay?" Luella ask walking over to her and kneed before Mai's still crying figure. "Are you sure you're up to take your case? I can ask Martin to give your case to one of our senior ghost hunter and give you a easier case." Luella said that and Mai jumped from the sitting position on the chair.

"NO! I'll take my case. I'll be alright alone." Mai insisted looking at Luella, tears stopped.

"Who said you'll be going in alone on such a dangerous case." Martin's voice entered. Mai quickly turn to the entrance of the living room.

"What do you mean? I'm not going alone? You said that I won't have a team." Mai answered him, tears were coming back but she held them in. 

"I was never going to give you a team. Not from the DPR. After all, Noll and you created a team of your own in Japan. Team SPR, your own team. That's why your friends and co-workers are here. That I have to thank you Junko." Martin said then turn his head to Junko and Junko nodded to him.

"My team? You're wrong. SPR is Naru's! He didn't leave them to me, so they are not my co-workers. I'm not the bos. Naru is. Naru's the opnly one who can lead SPR. Not me." Mai stated to Martin, panic in her voice.

"What's going on? Why are you so noisy?" Naru's voice came from the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and upper levels of the Mansion. Then he entered the living room and once he saw who was there, he freeze on his stop before turning back to the entrance of the living room and headed out. But and hand caught his wrist. He turn to see who and it was a crying Mai, her eyes swollen.

"Naru." She held his wrist in both of her hands and buried her eyes into the crook of the neck. He could feel Mai's tears sipping through his button up collar.

"Ah, Oliver. Nice to see you join us." Martin said to his son. Naru looked at him confuse. "You'll be accompanying Mai on her case assignment. Your team will be your own team that you form in Japan. SPR. Naru look at his father with the look like ARE YOU CRAZY?

"Noll, dear. Why don't you take Mai-chan back to her room." Luella inform her son and he only nodded. Pulling Mai with him and the slowly made their way up the stairs.

Once Naru and Mai were out of site. SPR sat down and started talking about the reasons that maybe made Mai cry.

Naru lead Mai to her room and sat her down on the bed then headed out but Mai still had a grip on his wrist. He sigh then look at Mai. Her bangs were covering her eyes but you could easily see her tears that were running down her face.

"Mai." Naru said her name, he could feel her body tense up. "Mai look at me." He said again but this time she turned her head. The hold on his wrist was still as tight as ever. He sigh then sat down beside her. Mai moved away from him but one of her hands still holding on to him.

Mai was afraid. She was afraid that Naru would leave that's why she held onto him. She didn't want him to leave her again. She didn't want what happen in Japan to happen in England. Then she felt a hand grab hold onto her chin and turn her head to face Naru.

"Naru." She gasp. Naru had a sad smile on his face. "Mai, I love you." Naru said and lean into Mai, kissing her lightly. A soft gasp came from Mai when Naru seal her lips with his. Mai and Naru's tears mix together. The light kiss slowly became heated as Mai open her mouth for Naru and he slid his tongue into her mouth. They let out all their emotions through the kiss.

"Mai" Naru moan when Mai grip his neck, pulling him closer to him. Then Naru lay Mai onto her bed, hovering over her. Naru release Mai from the kiss. Mai had tears running down her face while a blush present on her cheek. Mai reach her hand up to Naru's face and wipe the tear that was still sliding down his face.

"Naru, you're crying." Mai said softly then Naru buried his face into her shoulder. "Mai, I love you. I want you to be mine. Forever." He whispered softly.

Mai's eye widen when she heard him say that. "Naru. What do you mean. You said that you didn't love me. You said that. Don't you remember." Mai whimpered, gripping his shirt.

"I remember. Dammit I remembered so clearly. But I lied. I freaking lie. I love you Mai. I god damn love you. I didn't want you to know that I love you because the day that I left Japan was the day I finally understood that I love you but I could never be with you. I knew it would break you and when you're hurt you hurt me even more." He said through clench teeth. Then he move from Mai and lie beside her, pulling her into his chest.

"I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU NARU." Mai scream into his chest, sobbing and crying. Gripping his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Naru wrap his arms around Mai and hold her close to him.

The whole day, Mai and Naru stayed together in Mai's room. None of them moved, always together. What they didn't know was that outside the bedroom was that ten people was present, hearing what the now couple confess to each other. All of them smiled and left, leaving the couple to be connected again. But there's another problem SPR needed to solve was Mai's case. The case that so many people died and now Mai had to investigate and exorcist the house. Its sure to be a disaster.

End of Chapter 10

A/N: Mai and Naru are finally together but Mai has to solve her case with SPR. Will it turn into a disaster? Or will it be easy for Mai and SPR to solve the case? In the later chapters, John and Masako will get together and then there will be a problem between Ayako and Houshou that will make them realize their love for each other.

The poll that I open is a failure…..kinda sad. I've got lots of stories I wanna write but its hard. I've got exam coming up till mid-October, so im not sure when can I write to of my stories.


	13. Chapter 11: Its time

Chapter 11: Its time

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: I saw the results of the poll, im happy that people are voting but there's only 3 votes.

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Mai turn in the bed for awhile before snuggling into the warmth that was next to her. She moved her hand, trying to grip on it but all she felt was hard. Mai's opened her eyes as the thought "wait…hard?" then she looked up. She saw Naru sleeping her to her. She sat up and looked at him. He has a small frown on his face, eyebrows close together and frown lines on his forehead.

Mai thought to herself, replaying the events that happen yesterday. "I remember." Mai mumbled to herself, now knowing why her head hurt. "Mai, don't go. Don't leave me." Naru mumbled in his sleep. Mai turn to Naru's sleeping form. She move her hand to Naru's forehead and gently rub his frown lines on his forehead. After awhile, Naru's frowning expression change into an expression with a smile.

Mai bend down and kiss him lightly on the cheek but as the same time she did that Naru woke up and he grabbed Mai by the waist, pulling her into his chest. Mai squeak in surprise. "Naru." She said loudly. Naru buried his face in her shoulder.

"Mai, I love you. Don't leave me." He mumbled into her shoulder. "Naru are you still asleep?" She ask and she felt his shake his head then she continued "then why did you think I would leave you". Naru raise his head and move in to kiss Mai on the lips. The kiss turn from gentle to passionate.

Knock, knock

Both Naru and Ma pulled away from each other, blushing. "Y..yes." Mai said. "Ah Mai-chan you're awake. Its lunch time. Come and eat. You and Noll miss breakfast." Madoka's voice rang from beyond the door. Mai took her phone form the nightstand to saw the time. It's 1:26pm. "Ah, ok. I'll be down in 5 minutes." Mai replied, getting up from the bed as Madoka's footsteps disappear.

She took her things and headed to her bathroom. "Naru, go bathe." Mai said to him turning to the bed but Naru wasn't there. Then suddenly a pair of arms circled around Mai's waist. "NARU." She yelled out surprise. She didn't hear him get out of bed and walk behind her. "Are you a cat or something?" Mai said to him dropping her stuff on the floor and turn in his arms to see him. His eyes were swollen. "No but when I was younger, mother, father and Gene always said that I was because I don't make any sound when I do things. They always get frighten by me." Naru said to her hugging Mai tighter.

Mai force her way out of Naru's arms and went into her bathroom, the last thing she said to Naru was "BATHE". Three minutes later, Mai came out of the bathroom in her underwear and towel wrap around her hair. She headed toward the closet and picked out her clothes. A green hoodie that reach mid thigh and wash out blue jeans.

She turn around to put the clothes on the bed but a shadowed figure catch attention at the far end of the room. "NARU!" Mai yelled out, covering herself. Naru chuckled at her. "I thought I told you to go bath." She said quickly putting on her clothes.

"I did. You're just slow." Naru said and stood up from the chair. Mai saw what he wore ad wasn't that surprise. He wore a black button up shirt that the first two buttons were undone, so was the cuffing and black slacks.

"Lets go. I'm hungry." Mai said pulling Naru's hand and both of them exit Mai's room and headed to the dining room. As they reach the dining room, everyone look at them. Mai cringe at all the stares she was receiving and she tunr to look up at Naru. She could see the on his forehead pop up. He didn't say anything and pulled Mai towards the table and sat down.

Their housemaid brought out two tray of food for them. It contain a bowl of miso soup, some maki, some tamagoyaki, three ebi tempura and a bowl of Japanese garlic fried rice. Mai and Naru just stare at the tray that contain their food.

'Har?' Mai thought. Naru just glare at it. Both of them sigh after staring at the tray for nearly five minutes before they started eating. "Yummy…" Mai said to herself but Naru heard him and nodded. After ten minutes, Mai and Naru finally finish their lunch.

"Mai, your case will start today." Martin said to her and she nodded. "First I want you to head over to the hospital to visit Mrs Elaine Runner and her daughter Jennifer. You should know what to do." Martin inform her then turn to Mai's four other friends. "You four can start your case now. Gather up your things and head over to the DPR." The others nodded and got up.

The dining room only left Mai, Naru, John, Masako, Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu, Junko and Lin. "Lin, are you helping?" Naru ask his assistant/ guardian. Lin only nodded.

"Lin-san, can you take the equipment over to the Runner's mansion. Take John, Masako, Ayako and Bou-san. Naru, Junko, Yasu and I will head over to the hospital." Mai instructed then Lin nodded. "For now take clothes that will last you three days." Mai inform everyone and they nodded. Everyone got up and headed to their rooms to pack.

Half an hour later, Lin drove the van with everyone bags except Mai and Naru's and all the equipment. John drove the other car with Masako in the passenger seat and Ayako and Houshou in the back. Naru drove his black car with Mai in the passenger seat, Yasu and Junko are in the back.

A fifteen minute drive to the hospital, they headed towards the receptionist and ask what room was Mrs Elaine Runner in but the receptionist refuse to tell them.

Mai bend over the desk and whispered something in his ear. Naru saw this and glared at the receptionist, his girlfriend bend over the desk, her ass facing him but he was still jealous because Mai never did anything like that to him.

Immediately the receptionist's face turn pale with widen eyes. "u..um…r..roo..room 3..328" he shutter the room number. Mai smile at him and got off the desk.

"Mai, what did you say to him." Junko ask Mai hanging her hand over Mai's shoulder. Mai only giggled. "Why do you wanna know?" Mai said playfully. "I want but you should worry about your boyfriend." Junko whispered into Mai's ear. She froze for a minute. 'Shit, Naru.' She said to herself.

She totally forgot about Naru being her boyfriend because of the case. It was causing a lot of stress on her. Mai turn to see Naru but when she turn around she saw Yasu with a nervous smile then he pointed behind him. She move her head a bit more and saw Naru with his hands in his pocket and his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Mai stopped walking and walk toward Naru. "Oliver." She said softly, moving to stand next to him. She reach for his hand, pulling his right hand out of his pocket. She bend over to look at Naru, the expression on his face made Mai smile. He was jealous. Mai move her face and kiss him lightly on the lips.

They took the lift up to in ICU level and headed to room 328. Yasu knock the door and they wait for a reply. A soft "come in" was heard and they enter. A women in her late-twenties and mid- thirties was in the chair next to the hospital bed. A young girl around the age of 8 to 9.

"Mrs Runner, I'm Mai Taniyama. I was send from the DPR. You requested us to take care of the problem in your house." Mai introduce herself. "Yes, thanks you for accepting my case." Mrs Runner said.

"This are some of the members from my group. The others are heading to your mansion as we speak. The boy whose wearing all black is Kazuya Shibuya. The girl and boy over there is Junko Harada and Yasuhara Osamu." Mai introduce everyone.

"Some? How many of you are there?" Mrs Runner ask.

"There are 9 of us. Is there a problem?" Naru ask.

"No, no. I was surprise that four of you came. I thought that four of you would solve it." Mrs Runner replied with a small smile.

"May I ask some questions?" Mai ask pulling out a notebook. Mrs Runner nodded. "Mrs Runner, where is your husband?"

"He died a year ago. He was terribly ill."

"I see. How long have you moved in to the mansion?"

"For nearly 5 months."

"When did the attacks start to happen to Jennifer?"

"About a month ago. I was when the first time Jenny went up to the upper basement."

"Did she take anything down from there?" Naru interrupted Mai in her questioning.

Mrs Runner nodded and said "She took down a small old geisha doll and small box but It won't open to we put it back and a small necklace, it was a beautiful pink lily. I told her to get rid of it but she won't listen to me but apparently she hid it from me."

Mai turn to Naru. " Naru, do you think it's the doll?" She asked. "Maybe, if the doll contain a spirit, the spirit may start going crazy and start hurting people." Naru gave her, his conclusion. "Oh, man…this case is impossible." Mai mumbled to herself. They ask Mrs Runner a few more questions then left.

At the Runner's Mansion,

Lin and Bou moved everything in one of the rooms and Ayako and Masako went to look for some rooms they could use to sleep in. John went to explore the house.

The girls found some rooms and Bou-san and Lin carried some tables from other rooms. John went to the basement below them and found the blue prints of the house.

Bou-san and Ayako headed to the kitchen to see what they needed to buy while Masako and John went to check the temperature from all the rooms in the house.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: My trial exams are coming up in a week, so im trying to get a few more chapters done. It's a pain. Hahaha….My poll in improving a little. Its kinda sad seeing to little people voting. I don't really have much to say in this but I hope more and more people will read and review my story…^^


	14. Chapter 12: Masako gets hurt

Chapter 12: Masako gets hurt

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: I saw the results of the poll, im happy that people are voting but there's only 3 votes.

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Naru, Mai, Junko and Yasu left the hospital then headed over to the haunted mansion.

"Did you see her daughter! She was all bruised!" Yasu exclaim

Mai nodded and said "I saw strangulation on her neck, the ghost hurt her. Damn, that ghost hurt her, a little child." Tears started to burn in her eyes.

Naru reach over and grab hold of her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry Mai, We'll get the ghost." Mai smiled a sad smile to him and lean over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Mai, get up. I can't drive." Naru said to her, moving his shoulder, trying to shake Mai's head of his shoulder.

In the passenger seat, Yasu and Junko were laughing at the couple. But what shocked them the most was that Naru's reflection in the rear mirror, he was smiling at Mai. Both of their eyes widen and they look at each other. 'NARU IS SMILING!' Both of them thought the same.

At the Mansion…

Masako and John were getting all the rooms temperature.

"This is the last room." John said to Masako and she nodded.

John opened the door and Masako step in. Both of them feeling the chill.

THUD….

"Masako? You okay?" John asked turning over to Masako once he put the thermometer down.

Masako had fainted and now lying on the floor. John ran over to her and lifted her up. Her body was so cold. Suddenly, Masako's eyes open. Her eyes look dull like it wasn't hers. Masako lifted up her hands and started to strangle herself.

"MASAKO!." John yelled trying to pull her hands off but she won't let go. "MASAKO STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" John then start with his ceremony. He said his quote while spraying Masako with holy water.

Masako scream out in pain, she let go of her neck. A spirit of a man exit out her body and disappear. "John." She whimpered John's name softly before fainting again. John went over. A bruise started forming on her neck. John picked her up not before writing the temperature down and put a small star then picked Masako up and made his way back to base.

He reached the base and knock on the door. Yasuhara opened her door. "Hey John." Yasu wave at him then he saw the pass out Masako in John's arm. "What happen." He question him.

John entered the room and put Masako on the couch. He turn and saw Lin, Junko, Yasu, Mai and Naru. Houshou and Ayako went present. "She was possessed and tried to strangle herself. He turn back to Masako and lightly brush Masako's bruised neck.

Mai went over to John and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry John. Masako is a strong girl. She'll be fine." John gave Mai a small sad smile and sat down on the floor with the others.

"Naru, the room at the last floor's temperature is lower than the other rooms." Lin reported to Naru while scanning the clipboard that John gave him. Naru nodded as he scan the paper Lin pass to him.

Naru stood up and went to the board where Lin had set up the blueprints of the house. He took a box of colourful thumbtacks. He started pinning different colour thumbtack over the blueprints. The he took a piece of 2A paper and a marker. He pin the paper and started writing on it.

Red: Mai and Naru

Blue: Ayako and Houshou

Green: Junko and Junko

Yellow: John and Masako

White: Lin and Madoka

"Naru? Why are you doing that?" Mai ask walking over to him. "Splitting everyone up." Naru answered her. Mai look at the blueprints. She reach over to Naru's shirt pocket and took out his note book. She then took the marker from Naru and started writing on it. She wrote on the 2nd floor blueprints where Mrs Elaine Runner and Jennifer's rooms are then wrote where they were attack.

"We'll until Ayako and Bou-san get back before we all start heading out." Mai instructed

Naru then said "and we should not go out of base without your partner. It seems that the ghost is going after teenage girls."

Just as he said that Ayako and Bou-san came in. "So you saying that the ghost won't attack me!" Ayako exclaim unhappily.

Mai gave a little laugh along with Junko, Yasu, John and Lin. Naru winch at the screech.

"My teory is that the ghost might attack teenage girl." Naru said very calm.

"How old is Jennifer Runner?" Bou-san ask.

"She's 12. She's counted as a teenager." Mai said to Ayako and Naru.

"Really, she look older than 12." Yasu said thinking back.

"She looks very mature for her age." Mai answered him. "Anyway since everyone is here lets get the cameras and microphones set up."

Everyone took a set and went to set it up. John stay at base with Masako and Lin. Everyone set their own camera and microphones and Lin told them where they should put it. Each of them had 5 sets.

When everyone took their 3rd sat and exit the room. Masako started waking up.

"John?" Masako said softly, slowly sitting up. John heard Masako and walk over to her. He kneel beside the couch and reach Masako's hand.

"Masako? Are you feeling ok? Are you hurting anywhere? I'm so sorry. Its my fault that you were hurt." John started talking very fast.

Masako put his hand that was holding her other hand. "John, Im fine. I have a headache and my neck is hurting. Don't be sorry and it wasn't your fault. You tried at save me. I heard you shouting my name." Masako said to him.

"Masako." John said resting his head on her knees. Masako blush lightly. John lifted his head and gave Masako a light kiss on the lips.

"John, Masako. I know you want to keep it a secret that you both are dating each other then you shouldn't be kissing in here." Lin said to them still facing the monitors.

John and Masako jumped and they blush. Masako hid her face in John's shoulder. John had a smile smile on his face.

"Lin-san, can you keep it a secret. I don't want everyone to know yet." John ask Lin. Lin nodded and when back to helping Bou-san and Ayako set the camera's position.

Deeper in the Mansion….

"You will all die! I won't let you ruin my plan. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A voice rang out in the darkness.

End of Chapter 12

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT A/N:** Sorry for the late update but I'm actually having my trial exam but I need a rest to I wrote this chapter. I'm hoping that all of you would give the some ideas to continue the other chapters. And some ideas for my next story. It's a Naruto High School Story. If you have any good ideas please PM me. I thinking that the next chapter will be posted next Thrusday or Friday. Im not sure. Wish me luck in my exams. My real exam is in October the 4th for nearly a week. So I may start updating this story later than usual.


	15. Chapter 13: First encounter

Chapter 13: First encounter

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Author's note: I saw the results of the poll, im happy that people are voting but there's only 3 votes.

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Later that day, everyone came into the base. They saw Masako awake and reading a book.

"Masako! You're awake." Mai said her name shock and happy that she looked fine.

"Mai, Naru, Yasu, Junko." Masako greeted them.

Ayako walked over to Masako and check her wounds. "Are you feeling pain anywhere?" Masako shook her head. "I'm fine." Ayako nodded and sat down with everyone.

"Hara-san, when the ghost posses you did you see anything for its view?" Naru ask straight forward.

Masako nodded and said "yes. The man is not evil. He was afraid. Apparently there is another male ghost, stronger and with evil intentions. His manipulating all the ghost in the mansion."

"Manipulating?" Mai ask looking at Naru. "A single ghost manipulating a large amount of ghost…that's impossible." Naru answered everyone.

"So~the strongest ghost is using the weakest ghost to do its dirty work." Mai said

"There's a lot of terrified ghost here but I can't find Melissa and the man." Masako said closing her eyes.

"You mean Melissa and Ron?" Mai ask her.

Masako shook her head. "Ron is still missing, can't find him. He is very weak…fading from the other ghosts." Feeling dizzy she put her head down on the table. She reach below the table and grab John's hand, who so happen to be sitting next to her.

John jumped a little when Masako grab his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. "Masako? Are you feeling alright? You're looking kind of pale." John leaned over to Masako.

"I'm a bit dizzy and sleepy." Masako answered him before falling asleep. Ayako came over and check on her. "Don't worry. She has a slight fever other than that she's fine." She answered and everyone nodded. John lifted Masako bridal style and set her down onto the couch.

"Yasuhara, can you search for some information about the Rosebelle and the Philefin family and the murderer Kent Marmidolla?" Mai ask and Yasu nodded. "Got it. Come on Junko, lets go." He said pulling Junko with him and they left the mansion, heading towards the public library to gather information.

"I'll go make some tea." Mai said getting up from her seat. "I'll go with you." Naru said taking hold of Mai's hand and they both exit the room.

Ayako and Bou-san smile at the couple. Both thinking 'when will he/she realize that I love her/him'. Lin just looked at them from the reflection of the monitors. 'hopeless'he thought and shook his head before going back work.

To the Kitchen…..6.00pm

Mai and Naru are walking hand and hand towards the kitchen. Once they reach to the kitchen, Mai started to ransack the cupboards. Finding enough teacups, saucers and a box of earl grey tea. Naru sat on the coner of thetable looking at Mai. She set the kettle on the flame before turning to face him.

"Naru." She called out his name softly. He only nodded. She walked over to him and lean against the side of the table. "what do you think of this case?" she asked looking at him. "it's a bit weird from the other cases we had so far." He answered her before getting off the table as the kettle whistled.

Mai stare at his back for a few seconds before walking over to the counter and started making tea. "It's the first time I heard you say that. Why is it weird?" Naru sigh at Mai's question.

"Hara-san said that Kent was controlling them because he's the strongest and the other hundred innocent people to he killed are afraid of him and they submit themselves to him. For one strong ghost to control nearly hundreds are very difficult. They must really fear him to not go against him." Naru explain as Mai loaded a tray with the tea cups. Then they exit the kitchen together.

The hallway was really creepy, the sun had gone down by 6:30pm and the hallway was lit with lights on each side of the hallway. "Naru, this is so creepy." Mai said softly to Naru who was in front of her by a few steps. Naru only nodded at her statement.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering, doors opened and shut by themselves and cries of man and woman were heard before the lights flicked off.

"Naru." Mai called out.

"Mai, you okay?" Naru asked her.

"yeah." Mai looked around her. There was no light, all dark and cold.

The temperature had down and was now chilly. Mai's teeth started chattering. She slowly walk straight hoping to bump into Naru. She could hear his footsteps slowly fading. "Naru, wait." She said loudly, calling out to him. "Mai, if you don't want to stand here then hurry up." Naru voice was just in front of her so she walked over to him.

Suddenly, her back felt heavy and there was something breathing down her neck. "N-naru…" she whispered softly. "hm?" Mai's hand started shaking as she felt a pair of cold hands sliding down from her shoulders to her arms, gripping it very tightly.

"H-he-help ME!." She scream as she felt another pair of hair gripping her ankle. "MAI!." He yelled running towards her. "OLIVER!." She scream as she dropped the tray and was yank by the ankle roughly. "AAAHHHHH!." She scream, trying to reach out to grab his hand. She could hear him running towards her, yelling out her name. "MAI!"

"NARU! HELP ME!" was the last thing she remembered before blacking out. As she disappear into the darkness.

Naru stood there as the lights flickered back on. The walls had bloody hand prints, claw marks and even some words calling out for help. Just then, the sound of running footsteps came closer. Lin, Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako appeared. Masako and Ayako gasp at the bloody walls.

"Noll, what happen?" Lin ask walking over to him. He stood behind Naru, seeing the dropped tray with spilled tea and shattered cups. "Mai was kidnapped." He answered softly before heading back to the base. He was going to get Mai back and is going to destroy that fucking ghost who kidnapped his lover.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, im back…finally free from all my exams. So happy xDD. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. xDD


	16. Chapter 14: Found You?

Chapter 14: Found You

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

Ayako gasped as the bloody walls. "Could all this blood be Mai's, no one could survive with this much blood lost." Her legs felt like jelly as she thought about the possibility of Mai dying and the ghost sreading her blood all over the walls for his entertainment.

"Pull yourself together Ayako!" Bou-san said to her, rubbing his warm hands on the shoulder to calm her down. "are you not worried! Mai could be bleeding." Ayako ask him angrily.

"Ayako, I'm as worried as you but panicking won't help her or any of us…look at Naru, she worried about Mai but he's not panicking. Relax." He said to Ayako, embracing her tightly. Ayako balled her hands into his shirt, taking in his unique smell. '_his scent makes me feel so relax_.'

Not far from where Bou-san and Ayako sanding, John and Masako were looking at the bloody hallway.

"Do you think it's Mai-san's blood?" John ask Masako as she walk up and down the hallway.

"It's not hers I can tell you that." Masako answered him calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" he ask her.

"This blood all belongs to different people. They're all calling and screaming for help. They're in pain from so many years of torture." Masako said as she put a hand on the bloody wall. "They want us to exorcist Kent, so they can be free."

Back at the base,

Naru stare at the board, trying to think the next step of the plan. He still couldn't understand why did the ghost attack Mrs Runner's daughter Jennifer then Hara-san and Mai. All that connects them in they are all girls. Other than that there's nothing else.

Then Lin entered the base. "Noll, what's wrong?" He ask as he takes a sit.

"There's something not making sense." He stated walking over to the table with all the scattered information on the table.

"What's not making sense to you? Is the great Professor Oliver Davis having a problem on trying to solve a case? That's a first. That's what Mai would say." Lin said with a small sad smile.

"That's true." He said with a small smile then continued "But what I can't seem to connect our attacks to Jennifer-san's. Hara-san and John-san are dating, so Kent attacks her then there's me and Mai. So our 2 attacks connect but what about Jennifer? Why was she attack? She's too young to have a boyfriend so what olse is there to connect her to Hara-san and Mai's case?"

"I see what you mean…Kent only attacks girl's who have lovers. Since Madoka isn't here, she hasn't been attack and Ayako and Takigawa-san haven't confess to each other, Ayako-san won't get attack. Since Yasuhara and Junko are not here they also won't get attack." Lin conclude.

"Call Yasuhara and tell him not to bring Junko with him when he comes back and also call Madoka and Dad and tell them what has happen. None of them are to come here." Naru gave Lin his ordered before turning on the laptop and started tying.

Lin left the room and went to call Martin, Madoka and Yasu. At the same time, Ayako, Bou-san, Masako and John entered the base. All hoping that their friend was okay and unharm.

Somewhere, dark and chilly in the big mansion,

Mai laid unconscious on the ground. A dark shadow stood above her with a evil grin on his face.

"Time to wake up…" A ghostly voice whispered in Mai's ear. Mai shuddered under the ghost voice.

"urrggh." She moved slowly, her entire body aching. "What in the world happen?" she mumbled to herself, opening her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she froze. In front of her was Kent Marmidolla, he look fleshy enough be human but he's suppose to be dead and a spirit. How can he be alive and right in front of her with no wounds.

He was grinning at her, she was about to scream but no voice found its way out of her.

"Surprise, little Mai." Kent's ghostly voice made shivers run down her spine.

"you're supposed to be dead. You like butchered you head in half."

"Well, yes. That did happen. I am dead, lovely Mai. But apparently, I didn't died. Why? How? I'll tell you." He said walking over to the **18th century** French Boudior chair.

Mai look around her. The room was stained with blood. A perfect crimson red room.

"Don't worry love, I won't hurt you, unless you're not a good girl." He said with a sinister smile.

Mai moves over to where Kent was sitting and sat in front of him. "Won't you tell me? Don't keep me waiting." She smile at him. "Very well then." He smirked at her.

"_I need him talking so I can tell Gene later. I need to waste his time on me. NARU HURRY UP AND SAVE ME FROM WHEREVER I AM." _Mai thought as Kent started his story.

"well, let's see. It started when Melissa, Ron and I were little kids. We were all neighbors. When we were kids we always played everyday. At first Melissa loved me but because of my own problems, I did many horrible things. The one thing that I did that lead me to this was selling my body and my soul." Kent looked at Mai's surprised face.

"You sold your body and soul?" Mai was confuse.

"A group of us went and sold our bodies, so illegal and underground scientist could do experiments on us. We didn't know what we were into, we only wanted the money. I was the only who made it out of there after making a deal with the devil himself. My body would not die even if my head gets off or someone rips my head off. I regretted it after Melissa and Ron found out. They were my childhood friends. Then when I heard they were getting married I just lost it. I killed them then killed myself but I did not die. After all, I can't do anything now. I can't even leave this room."

"Can't leave this room? But I've seen you hurt my friends and the little girl Jennifer."

"Well, my body can't leave this place but my other personality can."

"Other personality? What do you mean."

"Hhen the scientist did their experiment on me, they combine a living human body and a corpse together. The aim of the experiment is to bring back the dead and they did. And now in my body there is a spirit of an evil man. His name is Jameson Randolf. He hates seeing couples happy because his lover was having an affair with another man and the committed suicide. He is very dangerous and he is the one who hurt your friend and he is also the person who brought you here."

"then why did he attack Jennifer?"

"He said Jennifer looked like his lover. A copy of her. He hated it and so he attack her."

"Do you know his lovers name?"

Kent nodded "Elisa Runnuor."

End of chapter 14

A/N: Hey there my beloved readers…xDD…SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AND REALLY LATE UPDATE! I've been working this 2 months, so I didn't have anytime to update but since I quit my jod Iora, I'm super duper free, so I'll update as soon as I can. R&R alright~~~~


	17. Important AN 2102

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! 2012**

Attention my fellow readers!

I, SakiYoshiko2121, will be back in business within a few day! I know I haven't update my story for nearly a year now and I apologize, especially those that have read my story from when I first started it. THANKS! I REALLY HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEW CHAPTERS!

Throughout this few months, I was in new school this year and had not a lot of time to study because I was from a Government School and then got transferred to an International School. Lots of things happen and im surprise that so much time had past!

There was a lot of drama for me…. Especially with the group of girls I was hanging put with. I didn't really like them cause they were a real bitch (sorry I had to say that xP) but since there was only 10 of us in the ART STREAM (economics, accounts and business), I don't get why people say economics is difficult….

OMFG! Around that time, MY FIRST EX-BF transferred to my school! _ Since my ex was quiet famous in government school for picking fights with teacher around our housing area the moment he came to my school…I was suddenly the main attraction…AGAIN! Students and teachers were gossiping about our relationship! Lots f people asking questions! _ "

Then I had a car accident just before our School Traditional Performance! I was surprise after all that pain and embarrassing moments I had with the cast and teachers!

Then for our FINAL EXAMS! They said if our average is bad we would have to repeat a year! I studied so much I think I burnt a few brain cells! But I guess it was worth it cause I GOT 83% for my Econs paper! Highest in class!

THEREFORE AFTER WORKING FOR 3 WEEKS! IM SUPER PUMP TO CONTINUE WRITING MY STORIES! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE WILL BE WRITING YOUR OWN STORIES TO, INBOWW ME THE LINK IS YOU ARE…AND I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU AND IF NEW READERS WHO WILL READ MY STORIES! I HOPE TO SEE REVIEWS!

LOVE YOU ALL! WAIT FOR ME! SAKIYOSHIKO2121 IS MAKING HER WAY BACK INTO YOUR FANFICTION LIFE! -is it to cliché? Haha! xD


	18. Chapter 15: Finding The Past…more surp

Chapter 15: Finding The Past

"Talking"

'_thinking/thoughts_'

"SHOUTING"

"_**dreams**_"

Story Title: Surprises in a life time (a/n sorry if the title sucks)

Anime/manga: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka, Houshou/Ayako, John/Masako, Yasuhara/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC **(sorry to everyone who saw that I wrote John/Madoka. Its actually John/Masako but when I repost the chapters again, some of the chapters did not change to John/Masako ans its still John/Madoka) **

Rating: T

Author: SakiYoshiko2121

Disclaimer: I never owned ghost hunt… but I wish I could cuz I love ghost hunt

A/N! I KNOW MANY OF YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT MY GRAMMER MISTAKES BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO CHANGE THEM TOO SOON. BUT I WILL DO IT!

With Mai and Kent….

"Do you know his lovers name?"

Kent nodded "Elisa Runnuor."

"Elisa Runnuor?" Mai repeated.

(A/N: I just realized that I never gave a description on Elaine and Jennifer Runner. Elaine is about 5'4, Light Brown Medium Long Wavy Hair and Hazel color eyes, her age is 33. Her daughter is Blondish Brown Long Hair and has honey brown eyes and she's 9 years old.)

"Yes. They were lovers but their love was forbidden. Jameson Randolf was a traveler with no class. He had no money and nowhere to belong, so he wondered the streets until he fainted."

"And Elisa helped him?" she questioned him.

"Yes. Elisa was second daughter of the Runnuor family. They were high rank people. Same class as the Rosebelle and Philefin. He had fainted just outside their house and she took him in and feed him. When he was healthy, he shared stories with Elisa's family and they grown to like him but they did not expect their daughter to fall in love with him or Jameson to fall in love with their daughter. And you can guess, high ranking families only get marry to those with high ranks in the community."

Mai looked at him as thoughts running through her mind. "High rank families only marry high rank families because if you marry low rank families. They family would be looked down by the community. Am I right?"

"Yes. That's correct." He nodded him head. "And Elisa's father had threatened Elisa, saying if she didn't want him dead she would have to cut ties with him. Jameson found out and got mad."

Back at base with Naru and the other…..(A/N Junko, Yasu and Madoka are not in the scene)

"Lin, get the blue prints of this house. The original and the current one." Naru was giving out orders to everyone like a bullet train.

"Takigawa, Masako go check all the temperatures in the room and check if there's any spirits there."

"On it Naru!" Takigawa exclaimed with his fist pumped up, hoping to life up the heavy atmosphere that was released by everyone is the room before following Masako out if the room.

"Matsuzaki-san, John-san. Measurement of the house. Check for any disorientation from our previous measurements. There must be a hidden door somewhere." Naru said as he sat down and got out his black note book.

John took the previous measurements and the measuring tape and headed put the base with Ayako behind him. "Don't worry Naru. Mai is a strong girl. She knows what to do. All you have to do is stay strong for her."

"I know. I know she is strong. But she may be injured." Naru lean back against the chair, letting out a depressing sigh. 'Mai, please be alright. Be safe. I'll solve this case fast then I'll be able to find you.' His heart felt like it was cracking….again.

"Oliver, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Lin said as he entered the room, blueprints in the hands. And headed over to the large whiteboards that were placed at the corner of the room and pin them up.

"How can I not be worried Lin! It's Mai we're talking about. I just got her back and now she's been kidnapped!" Naru wanted to shout at Lin for telling him not to worry but it's impossible and at the same time his pride stood in the way too. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

Thoughts ran through Lin 'I have nothing to say to him. What Oliver says has a point. Naru has love Mai for a long time and when he just got her after a huge misunderstanding. Then she got kidnapped. Mai does get into a lot of trouble.' *sweatdrop*

"Lin, I'm going for a walk." Naru said as he left the base. All he had on his mind was MAI.

He walked down the hallway, realizing that the lights in the hallway were flicking, making the hallway somewhat spooky. "Mai."

"Yes Naru?" her sweet sounded voice made him stop in his tracks and he whipped behind to see MAI standing behind him, smiling sweetly at him.

"H-how? Mai! Are you alright. Are you injured?" he raced over to her pulling her towards his chest.

"Im fine Naru. I'm not injured." She whispered softly.

"Why? What happen? Why did he let you go?" Naru held her tighter towards him.

"He let me go. Under one condition." Mai said as her arms tighten around his neck, clinging him closer to her. (A/N If they could get any closer…you get me xDD)

"What was the condition? What did he tell you to do?" Naru ask, curious to the bone.

"His condition to me was that…." Her hands moving from behind his neck to the front of his chest "….I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

her hands went straight for his neck, Naru too surprise, he stumble backwards and with Mai's hands on his neck, she strangled him as she put more weight on him that made him move more and more down to hallway and soon, he was backed against the balcony of the second floor.

"M-ma-mai…augh…s-sto-op…y-you…w-ill…*cough* *struggling to breathe*..k-ki-kill….me…augh.." Naru tried to talk but the grip she had on his neck was strong. His body was already against the railing. 'SHE'S GOING TO PUSH ME OFF!" it rang in his mind.

"Goodbye Naru." She used her strength and push his body over the second floor railing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

End of chapter 15

A/N: Hey there my beloved readers…xDD…Its been a long time since I updated this story, so to pump up your adrenaline to continue supporting my work…I give to you a cliffhanger chapter! xDD Naughty me but I can't help it! HAHA! AND ALL OF YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT! I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!

P.S! I MIGHT START A SMALL POLL WITH RANDOM QUESTIONS! HAHA!


End file.
